Overabused
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Bakura,Ryou Valentine Horror Yaoi Bakura is always abusing Ryou. But you can only abuse someone so many time before he flips. Happy Valentine to all fanficcer
1. Default Chapter

Overabused  
Part One: When will you come home?

_Why are you always so set on breaking my heart?  
Why can't you see how much I love you?  
Why do your eyes always fall on someone else?  
Why won't you realize he will never be yours?  
_

Ryou sits at his apartment all alone. He has been sitting in his apartment all by himself for the last two weeks, waiting for Bakura to come back to him. This is not the first time Bakura left him waiting for a long period of time. Ryou looks out the window and sighs, "Bakura, where are you? It's gonna be Valentine tomorrow. I wish I can spend it with you."

The door opens and Bakura walks in. Ryou smiles and runs up to Bakura. "Welcome home! I missed you. Where had you been?" Ryou asks. Bakura picks Ryou up and throws Ryou to the bed. Without a word, Bakura sits on top of Ryou and rips off Ryou's clothes.

"No! Stop that! You're hurting me! No! don't do that! NO! STOP!" Ryou screams painfully on top of his lung as Bakura forces himself on Ryou.

"Shut Up!" Bakura slaps Ryou.

After about half an hour, Bakura kicks Ryou off the bed. "Get out of here, I need some peace and quiet. I want to be alone." Bakura orders Ryou before falling asleep. Ryou puts some clothes on his painful body and gets out of the house.

Bakura had failed to capture Yugi and take Yugi's soul again. Every time when that happen, Bakura will be really upset and use Ryou as a punching bag. The beating is getting worse. Next time, Bakura will probably breaks an arm or a leg.

"And a couple of times later, Bakura will probably kill me." Ryou sighs. He wobbles along the street depressed, not noticing he is walking across the street that has a red light posted. A truck is speeding down the street. When the driver sees Bakura it's too late to stop.

"Get out of the way, kid!" The driver shouts to Bakura, but the boy is too weak and wounded to run. Just before the truck hits Bakura, someone runs out of the street, grabs him and jumps away from the truck.

"Joey!" Ryou looks up and sees it's Joey who saved him.

"Bakura! Are you okay?" someone asks with concern. Ryou sighs. The last person on earth he wants to see is calling him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Yugi. Thank you for asking." Ryou answers to Yugi, who is running up to him. Ryou doesn't hate Yugi. Yugi is a kind and loving person. There is another reason why Ryou doesn't want to see Yugi.

Earlier when Bakura forced himself onto Ryou, Bakura was screaming Yugi's name. "you're mine, Yugi! I'm gonna make you mine if it's the last thing I do on earth!" Bakura screamed the whole time he forced his way on Ryou. Bakura used Ryou as a punching bag to relief his anger on Yugi; and seeing Yugi right now really add to Ryou's pain.

"You okay?" Joey asks Ryou. The silver-hair boy nods. Yugi helps Ryou up.

"Let's get you home." Yugi says to Ryou.

"No, I can't go home. Bakura said he wanted to be alone and asked me to get out of the apartment." Ryou says.

"It's not Bakura's apartment! It's YOURS apartment! You can go in and out as you please!" Joey reminds Ryou.

"What happened to you, Ryou? Did Bakura hit you again?" Yugi frowns. The petite boy notices that Ryou is covered with bruises and scratches.

"No, I fell down the stairs and hurt myself." Ryou smiles.

"Don't lie to us, Ryou! That jerk hit you again, did he? I'm going to give him a piece of my mine! He is going to have a date with my fist and my boot!" Joey shouts madly as he heads to Ryou's apartment.

"Joey! Please don't! don't hurt him!" Ryou cries.

"Ryou, I'm sorry. Bakura must be taking his anger out on you because of me." Yugi sighs.

"Ryou, you can't let Bakura keep doing this to you! This has to stop!" Joey says.

"He is just having a bad day. He can be really nice and kind if he wants to." Ryou defends his lover. Joey knows it's no use in continuing the conversation. Ryou will never leave Bakura. There is nothing in the world the blonde can say to make Ryou change his mind.

"How about we go to my place get you wrap up?" Yugi offers Ryou. The three boys go back to Yugi's game shop and gets to the petite boy's room.

"Have a seat at the bed. I will go get the first aid kit." Yugi says to Ryou. The petite boy leaves the room. Joey sits down on the floor and looks at Ryou, who is still standing. The blonde knows Ryou's bottom is probably hurting too much to be sitting on.

"Bakura hurts you pretty bad, did he? Here, take this." Joey says as he gives Ryou a bottle of pills.

"What's this?" Ryou asks.

"It's painkiller. One pill will make your whole body goes lump. Then you will not feel the pain." Joey explains. Ryou takes one pill and give the bottle back to Joey.

"Don't worry about it. You keep it. Take it when the pain comes back." Joey says. Yugi comes back with the first aid kit and starts cleaning up Ryou's wounds.

"There, is that better?" Yugi asks after he wraps up Ryou. The silver hair boy nods and says, "Yeah, it's wonderful. Thanks."

"You want to get some rest here? You can use my bed." Yugi says to Ryou.

"It's okay. I want to take a walk. I have been staying home for weeks waiting for Bakura. It will be nice to get outside." Ryou answers.

"Where will you like to go?" Yugi asks.

"I don't know." Ryou says. He is trying to think what he wants to do when his stomach starts grouching.

"How about we go to the mall. There is a lot of eating places for you to choose from. We can probably find something you like to do in one of the shops there, too." Joey suggests.

"Sounds great!" Ryou smiles.

TBC…


	2. 2

Overabused  
Part 2: Saying sorry

"I'm stuffed." Yugi says as he takes the last bite of the pizza. Ryou, Yugi and Joey can't decide what they want for lunch so they get some of everything to share.

It's like an international food feast. The three boys go around the food court and get Japanese tempura and sushi, Chinese soup andfried rice, India curry, Mexico nacho and taco, Italian spaghetti and pizza.

"So what are we going to do now? How about a movie?" Joey asks.

"You can still move? I'm so full I can hardly stand up." Ryou says.

"Let's go and check what movies the theater are playing." Yugi says. The three of them get up and head to the theater.

"Hi! Will you like to have some ice cream? You might win a prize." A girl asks them from a counter.

"Let's see if we can win a prize!" Joey says as he runs to the counter. Yugiruns afterhim.

"How can you guys still eat after all the food we have?" Bakura asks.

"It's desserts! You can't skip desserts! Come on, Bakura. You take the swap monster." Joey says as he stuffs an ice cream into Bakura's hand.

"There is an ice cream that's call swap monster?" Bakura looks at the ice cream, which is bright neon green. Joey gets the bright blue 'nuclear waste' while Yugi gets the bright purple 'atomic fuel'.

"So did we win a prize?" Yugi asks. The girl smiles, "Let me check. You did. You got 3 gift certificates to the build a bear store. You get to make your own teddy bears!"

"Yay! We won!" Yugi takes the certificates and the three of them head to the store. They each get a kit and sit down at a worktable.

"I can't believe we are making teddy bears." Ryou says as he opens the kit.

"It can be fun." Joey says.

"It can be fun for you two, not me. I look like a girl when I'm sitting here!" Ryou pouches.

"No you don't. Stop worrying!" Joey says. The shopkeeper walks up to Joey and says to him, "oh wow, your girl friend is very good at this!"

Joey and Ryou blinks at each other. Yugi laughs, "She thinks Ryou is your girlfriend, Joey. I can't believe this!"

Joey starts laughing. Ryou starts laughing his heart out. He hasn't been this happy for a long time. Yugi says, "oh, Joey. I'm gonna tell Seto you're cheating on him."

Joey makes a face at Yugi and looks at Ryou's teddy bear. "Ryou! You're done with your teddy bear already? No wonder the shopkeeper say you're good! I haven't even get started!"

"And I'm struggling with mine…" Yugi says.

"You want help with yours?" Ryou asks. Yugi nods. Ryou takes Yugi's teddy bear kit and finishes it.

"Wow, can you make mine too? You are so good at it! The teddy bears look perfect!" Joey asks.

"This is fun! I never do it before. Guess it's my hidden talent." Ryou chuckles.

"I'm going to give it to Serenity! She will love it! Thank you so much." Joey says.

"What should we do next?" Yugi asks.

"I always want to go to the arcade. Can we go there?" Ryou asks.

"Sure! Any place you want!" Joey smiles.

Suddenly, Ryou's cell phone rings. He picks up the phone and says, "hello, Bakura? Okay, I'm coming home now."

Ryou puts down the phone. "Thanks, you guys. I had a lot of fun today. I have to go home now." Ryou says to Joey and Yugi.

"Ryou, no matter how much Bakura loves you, he is still a dangerous person. You're not safe with him. Please, think about it." Yugi says.

"I'm fine, Yugi. You don't have to worry about me." Ryou smiles and run home.

"Hey." Bakura opens the door.

"Hi." Ryou smiles to Bakura.

"Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry. I really don't mean to take it out on you." Bakura says as he gently touches the bruise on Ryou's face.

"Don't worry about it. You're upset. It didn't really hurt that much. I'm fine." Ryou says. He already forgets his pain.

"I love you. I will never hurt you again." Bakura says.

Ryou sighs lightly. He wants to believe in Bakura so bad, but he can't. Ryou heard those words from Bakura so many times. Next time when Bakura is upset, the beating and hurting will come back.

"I made some of those grilled chicken salad that you like. We can have dinner and watch some TV, how about that?" Bakura asks his lover.

"I love it." Ryou sits down in front of the TV. Bakura brings the salad and a bottle of wine.

"So, what did you do today?" Bakura asks.

"I walked around the mall. I was going to watch a movie but I didn't." Ryou says, he didn't want to tell Bakura he is with Yugi, or Bakura will be upset again.

"You wanted to see a movie, huh? It's kind of silly to watch movie alone. How about we go and watch a movie together tomorrow? And we can have dinner afterward? I want to make it up for all the pain I cause you." Bakura says.

Ryou's heart light up. Bakura is taking him out on Valentine! This is too good to be true! Nothing can make Ryou happier.

"That sounds wonderful! Which movie should we watch?" Ryou asks, but Bakura doesn't answer. Bakura is busy checking on the TV. Kaiba is on TV doing an interview.

"Cocky rich boy." Bakura mutter.

"Bakura?" Ryou looks at his lover.

TBC...


	3. 3

Overabused  
Part 3: when dove gone mad

"Why didn't I think of it before? If I can make Seto Kaiba my salve, I will have enough power to make Yami bow to me, and Yugi will be mine! I can have all the power in the world! I will be the king!" Bakura says.

Ryou is quiet.

"Doesn't Kaiba has a boy toy calls Joey Wheeler? If I can capture that dumb blonde, then Kaiba will do what I say. I'm going to go grab Joey tomorrow. Maybe I can have some fun with him." Bakura laughs.

Ryou sighs, there isn't going to be any Valentine dinner or movie. Bakura is going to leave again. Ryou wonders how long he will have to wait this time before Bakura will come back to him. Weeks? Months? Ryou remembers Joey's words, "you can't let Bakura keep doing this to you! This has to stop!"

Yes, it has to stop, and it is gonna end tonight, right now.

Bakura finishes his wine and says, "I better go to sleep. I want to get Joey Wheeler before he arrives to school. I need to get up early."

Bakura stands up and suddenly feels his whole body goes lump. He falls down and says, "what happened?"

There is a bottle in Ryou's hand. "This is the pain killer Joey gave me. One pill can make your whole body goes lump. I empty the whole bottle into your wine, so you probably will be paralyzed now. You're so busy watching Kaiba you didn't even notice me." Ryou picks up a pillow and sits on top of Bakura.

"Joey isn't dumb. He is my friend and he saved my life. I can't let you hurt him or Yugi. I won't let you to hurt my friends anymore." Ryou says.

"Ryou, what are you doing? Don't be jealous! I'm only after Yugi and Seto for their power! You're the only one I love. You know that! When I become the king of the world, you will be the queen." Bakura shouts.

"I don't want to be the queen of the world. I just want to stop waiting for you. I just want you to stop hurting me. But it will never happen. You will never stop. Even if you took Yugi and Kaiba's power, you will find someone else to challenge. I know you." Ryou sobs.

"Ryou, don't do this. We can work this out." Bakura says.

"I have enough of your sweet words. I am just gonna end up being your gun pocket and punching bag when Kaiba and Yugi escape from you. I don't want you to hurt me anymore." Ryou pushes the pillow down on Bakura face.

After what seems to be forever, Ryou takes away the pillow. Bakura's face is all white, and his eyes are wide open. Ryou checks Bakura's pulse and heart and finds no beating. "What have I done? What have I done?" Ryou cries madly

The next day, Joey and Yugi walk into their classroom together. "Seto got reservation for dinner tonight. He asked me to ask you and Yami if you two want to come to dinner with the two of us tonight." Joey says to Yugi.

"Of course we will be there!" Yugi says.

"Wow, a Valentine dinner! I want to go too! Can I come?" Someone says behind Joey. The blonde boy yelps and jumps; he isn't aware that someone is behind him and he is startled.

"Oh, I'm so worry. I don't mean to startle you." Ryou says. He is the one who asked Joey if he can go have dinner with them. The silver hair boy apologize to Joey, "Never mind me. I shouldn't have invite myself to your dinner date. Pardon me."

"No! We will be more than happy to have you with us! Right, Joey?" Yugi says smiling.

"Yeah! I'll ask Seto to add you to the reservation. We'll all have fun tonight!" Joey smiles too.

"Yay! You two are the best!" Ryou cheers.

"I will pick you up around 5." Joey says to Ryou.

"I can't wait!" Ryou grins happily. The teacher comes in and everyone go back to his or her seat.

"Good morning, class. Happy Valentine. We have a pop quiz today." The teacher says to the class. All the students go 'nooooo' except for one…

"We'll do our best." Ryou says excited. Yugi and Joey look at Ryou. Something isn't right.

Ryou will never comes to school if Bakura stays at Ryou's apartment. Ryou never leaves Bakura alone in the apartment unless Bakura told Ryou to do so. Ryou coming to school can only mean that 1) Bakura left Ryou or 2) Bakura kicks Ryou out of the apartment-Again.

Either way, there is no way Ryou will be this happy. Whenever Bakura left Ryou or kick Ryou out, Ryou acts like it's the end of the world. There is no chance ryou can be this happy. What happened to Ryou?

After school, Joey and Yugi goes to the toyshop to get ready for the dinner date. Yami is already at the toyshop waiting for Yugi.

"Happy Valentine, little one." Yami says as he gives Yugi a heart shape box with chocolate in it. Yami is expecting Yugi to squeal and jump up and down, but Yugi just give Yami a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Yami." Yugi says.

"Hey, Yami. Seto is taking all of us out to dinner tonight. Ryou is coming too. We got you a tux." Joey says as he gives Yami a tux. Yami frowns. Joey is usually very excited when Seto takes him out. But today Joey acts as if he doesn't want to go out with Seto at all.

Yami, Yugi and Joey gets up to Yugi's room and change into their tux in silence. "Alright, you two. What's the matter? You two didn't even make a sound. Normally you two will be talking nonstoppingly about what restaurant we are going, what dishes you want and how many pieces of cake you want for desert." Yami asks the other two.

"Sorry, Yami. We don't mean to make you worry. We're just thinking about Ryou. He is acting very very strange today." Yugi says.

"That's not all. Something about him scared me today." Joey mutters.

"Scared you? How so?" Yami asks.

"I don't know. I feel my skin crawling when I'm near him and I can't figure out why. I never feel that way before." Joey says.

"Maybe we're thinking too much of it. We can't really see anything wrong with Ryou." Yugi says.

"No point in guessing. Let's go and pick Ryou up. Maybe we can talk to him and see if there is something wrong." Joey says.

The three guys arrive at Ryou's apartment. Yugi knocks on the door but no one answers. The petite boy checks the knob and realizes that the door isn't lock. They opesn the door and calls, "Ryou?"

The apartment is freezing. All the windows ae wide open and the cold winter air rushes through the whole house. "Why are all the window opens?" Yugi asks.

"To air out the apartment. This place stink of blood." Joey says.

TBC...


	4. 4

Overabused  
Part 4: My Teddy Bear

"To air out the apartment. This place stink of blood." Says Joey. The blonde frowns as a metallic coppery scent enters his nose. Yami and Yugi look at him.

"Now I know why I feel uncomfortable around Ryou today. He stinks of blood. This whole apartment stinks of blood too." Joey mutters. The ex-gangster remembers the smell of blood from his street fighting day.

Joey follows the smell into the kitchen. There are a couple of knives, a pair of scissors and a turkey carver arranged neatly on the kitchen counter. "What were they trying to do with all these" Skin an elephant?"

A whole bunch of cloths folded up nice and neat at the end of the counter. Joey notices the cloths are all pillowcases with cotton emptied out of them. The blonde continues to follow the scent to a cupboard.

Joey opens it and a strong scent of blood rushes out, making him coughs harshly. There is two garbage bins inside the closet. The blonde opens one of the bins and sees a whole bunch of bloody mess in it. "What are those?" Yugi asks.

"Lung, kidney, stomach, intestines…" Joey says.

"What are Ryou and Bakura doing with all these bloody organs?" Yugi asks.

"Maybe Bakura joined a cult that do animal sacrifice?" Joey says.

"These are human's organs." Yami tells the other two.

Yugi whimpers and moves back. The small boy steps on Yami and falls. "Yugi!" Yami shouts. Yugi lands on the floor, knocking the other garbage bin over.

The little boy screams on top of his lung as a skeleton falls out of the garbage bins and lands on top of Yugi. Yami pushes the skeleton away from his petite lover.

"These are human bones!" Yami says.

"Hey, how did you guys get in here and what are you doing with my garbage?" Ryou comes into the kitchen and asks happily.

"We come to take you to dinner. You said you wanted to go, remember?" Yugi asks.

"We knock and no one answer. The door is unlock and we smell blood in your apartment so we come in to check on you." Joey says.

"Sorry I didn't get the door. I was in the shower. I was trying to wash the smell of blood off me." Ryou sniffs himself.

"Ryou, this whole place smell like blood." Joey says.

"Oh, yeah. Today is garbage day. I have to take out the garbage before it stinks up the whole apartment." Ryou stuffs the skeleton into the garbage bin and close the lid.

"Garbage?" Yugi asks.

"Yeah, I don't need any of these stuff anymore so I throw them all away. Well, I kept his heart. See?" Ryou shows them a jar on the kitchen counter. There is a heart soaked in preservatives in it. He smiles to them, "I'm keeping his heart."

"His heart? Who is he? Where does all the organs and the skeleton comes from?" Yami asks.

"It's form Bakura." Ryou nods to the living room. Bakura is sitting on the sofa. Everyone jumps surprised since no one knows Bakura is sitting there all along.

"Bakura! What do you sit there all quiet for? You scared us!" Joey shouts. Yami stands in front of Yugi in fear that Bakura will try anything on Yugi.

"Don't worry, Yami. Bakura will not harm Yugi. I will not let Yugi come pick me up if Bakura will hurt Yugi now, will I?" Ryou chuckles.

"Bakura, where do you get the skeleton from? Did you kill someone?" Yami asks. Bakura doesn't answers.

"Bakura! Yami is talking to you!" Joey says as he grabs Bakura.

"What the…." Joey mutters. Bakura is as light and soft as a stuffed animal. Joey lets go of the evil guy and moves away.

Bakura falls to the ground. Ryou picks Bakura up and put Bakura back into the sofa. "Yami, I think you misunderstood me. I don't mean Bakura brought the organs and the skeletons here when I said they are from Bakura; I meant I took it Out Of Bakura. I debone him and take all his organs away to make him a teddy bear." Bakura smiles.

"You DEBONE him?" Joey asks.

"Yeah! Isn't he the best? I spent the whole night making him, used up every cotton in every pillow in the house. But it doesn't matter. It's worth it. Bakura is so cuddly now. He will never hurt you guys anymore and he will never leave me again. I don't have to wait at home for him. I can go any where I want and for as long as I like. He will still be at home waiting for me." Ryou grins and hugs the stuffed dead body tight.

"I better call the police." Joey says.

…A month later…

In an apartment, Yugi, Ryou and Joey are sitting in front of the TV eating popcorns. There is a funny show on TV and the three of them are laughing their hearts out.

"It's getting late, we better get going. We'll be back next week." Yugi says to Ryou.

"See you next week! Bakura is probably getting bored too. I should go check on him." Ryou smiles.

Joey and Yugi say goodbye to Ryou and head out of the door. The two boys get to the next apartment and opens there door. Yami is inside talking to a doctor while watching the security camera that shows everything in Ryou's apartment. The apartment is actually a nicely decorated room in a mental institute. "Bakura looks good." Yami says to Yugi.

"He looks great, actually. Look very normal." Yugi says.

"Ryou is as normal as you and me unless something happened to his lover's corpse. We could have send him back to the real world to live with you guys and no one will know anything is wrong with him. But if anything happened to that body, there is no way to tell what he might do. One time we tried to take the dead body away from Ryou, Ryou turns into a wild animal and attacked us violently. That sweet little boy managed to send two full size men to the hospital." The doctor says.

"Is there anyway you can get his attachment off that body?" Yugi asks.

"We can try, but I doubt it can be done. We seldom see improvement in cases like this We'll make sure to keep enough preservatives on that body so it will stay fresh. Other than that, I don't think there is anything we can do." The doctor says he watches Ryou on the security camera. Ryou is sleeping while holding Bakura's dead body.

"At least he is happy now. I never see him smile like this before." Yugi says.

"Let's go home." Yami says.

_I will not let you do this to me!  
Not anymore! (no more!)  
I will not let you hurt me!  
Not anymore! (No more!)  
I'm the only one  
who is worthy of your heart!  
My love is enough to fill  
every part of you!  
I can fill every inch of you,  
with the love I have for you.  
I will not let you leave me!  
Not anymore! (no more!)  
You aint' gonna leave me again!  
Not anymore! (No more!)_

The end...Happy Valentine to all fanficcers


End file.
